In the typical business day, millions of parcels and items are delivered around the world. While computerized tracking, customer databases, and electronic scanning has greatly increased productivity and reduced mistakes, one weak link remains the final delivery point, as large packages are often simply left on front porches of unattended residences. It is simply not possible to be at home when a package is delivered anymore, as many residences often receive several packages a day.
Unfortunately, the criminal element is always present and such packages are often simply stolen. Package theft is an epidemic, and costs shippers, carriers, and customers several billion dollars annually. Similar problems result when trying to return items as well.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which large and oversize parcels can be safely and securely delivered to the intended recipient with reduced opportunity for theft without the recipient being present. The development of the secured delivered mail repository fulfills this need.